ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Arrives
Danger Arrives is the third episode of OmniMon. Summary A strange man has arrived in Bellwood and is beating everyone with his mysterious and powerful OmniMon. Not even the badge holder of Bellwood, Ben Tennyson can't defeat him, and so gives up the Trix Badge. Can Henry discover the strange man's identity, and get the badge back to Ben? Plot As a wicked wind blew through Bellwood, a cloaked man stood firm, staring across the street. (Man): Time to defeat Ben Tennyson, in vengeance for my master. Ben runs down the road, followed by a woman. (Ben): You're looking for me? The Omnitrix doesn't work anymore, see! *holds up third Omnitrix* It never will! And the Trix Badge is only for Trainers. (Man): Well then. I'll just have to take it by force. Go, Ghostfreak! Use Phantom! The man throws a capsule holding his Ghostfreak OmniMon, it opens, and nothing comes out. Ben then falls to the floor. (Ben): Go, Wildvine! You'll have to go up into space to find a worthy opponent of me! Use, Wrestle Tug! Wildvine whips his vines out in all directions, hitting an invisible object. (Ben): Found you! *Ghostfreak turns visible* Why are you not effected? (Man): Dark-type OmniMon have ultimate power at night, stupid boy. Ben throws Infernablast, Heatblast's evolution. (Ben): Infernablast, use Double Delta! '' ''Infernablast clicks his fingers, and suddenly the whole street is dancing with white flames. Ghostfreak is shielding his eyes, until-'' (Man): Use ''Invisitake! Suddenly, the Trix Badge disappears from Ben's pocket, and into the man's hand. '' 'Part 1 completed.' (OmniDex News): Badge holder Ben Tennyson is defeated by strange man! Who is he? (Henry): Badge holder? What's that? OmniDex? (OmniDex): A badge holder is somebody who protects a badge, which is a piece of the Omnitrix. Connecting all pieces together will trigger the evolution of an OmniMon close to it within 2 metres radius. (Henry): Cool! And Heatblast could be unstoppable when evolved. I could just evolve him now! (OmniDex): Assumption invalid. Heat Pokemon must learn two moves before the evolution battle. (Henry): Oh, seriously? ''A large wolf jumps onto Henry, wagging its tail. (OmniDex): Blitzwolfer is the Wolf OmniMon. Known for its dark moves, the Blitzwolfer are fast, but friendly. (Henry): Ohai, Blitzwolfer! Can I capture you? (Blitzwolfer): *growls, baring its teeth* (Henry): OmniDex, what do I do if it doesn't want me to capture it? (OmniDex): Force the Blitzwolfer into an unconsious state, then your capture chance will be over 75%. The only time you may miss is if you are trying to catch a legendary. (Henry, getting Stinkfly out of his backpack): Stinkfly? Are you still unconsious? Mary walked into the forest clearing again. (Mary): Hey. I just caught a female Blitzwolfer. Are you still trying to wake Stinkfly? He needs to go to a OmniMon Centre. (Henry): How come you know this much about OmniMon? (Mary): My mother's an OmniMon healer, and my dad basically has a zoo of OmniMon. (Henry): That explains. I'll use Heatblast against Blitzwolfer then. *throws Heatblast capsule* The capsule opened and with a green flash, ''Heatblast appeared.'' (Henry): Heatblast, use ''Fire Trap!'' Heatblast ran around Blitzwolfer, trailing fire behind him, trapping Blitzwolfer. (OmniDex): Now, wait until he gets tired of running around inside the fire. Blitzwolfer ran inside the fire, looking at Henry with big bulging eyes. (Henry): I can't stand this. *throws OmniMon Capsule at Blitzwolfer* Blitzwolfer opens his mouth and sends out sonic waves, sending the fire to ashes, the capsule back to Henry. (Mary): Oh no, you're done for. Once a wild OmniMon attacks back, you have 0% chance of catching it. RUN! Henry picked up the OmniMon capsule and Heatblast and run off with Mary. (Henry): Mary, do you know Badge Holder Ben Tennyson? His badge has been taken. (Mary): I've been trying to get it back. (Henry): But we don't even know who the strange man is. The man appears in a tree behind the duo. He drops his Ghostfreak OmniMon and silently, Ghostfreak appears. (Man): Oh, do you? I am HT-235. Ghostfreak, use ''Scare Sleep!'' Mary turned around and saw Ghostfreak. The forest turned dark, and illusionary Ghostfreaks appeared. (Mary): Henry, we may need your Heatblast now! (Henry): Zzz. Huh? *picks up Heatblast, then sees HT-235 and the Ghostfreaks* Heatblast, use Fire Slam on the middle one! ''Heatblast charged at Ghostfreak in the middle, then slammed a fire'ball in Ghostfreak's face, causing Ghostfreak to yell in agony.'' (HT-235): You have more power than Ben Tennyson's evolved Heatblast! How is that true? Is it because Ben's making it unfit? (Mary): Go, Blitzwolfer! *hurls her Blitzwolfer* Blitzwolfer, use ''Sonic Scream!'' Blitzwolfer opens her mouth and sends out sonic waves, disentegrating the fake Ghostfreaks. (Henry): Heatblast, use ''Fiery Punch!'' Heatblast jumps at Ghostfreak and punches it. (Ghostfreak): ''Copy! ''' ''Ben's badge copied itself, and the real one zoomed to Henry. (HT-235): I'll give you that for now, since you nearly beat me. But get in NegaShade's way, and you'll have no OmniMon by the time you can say hey. (Mary): Cmon, Henry, we need to take it to an OmniMon center. (OmniDex): Or, sprinkle the juice of a Anglaysian tree. (Mary): I say center. (OmniDex): In the language of the OmniMon, Anglays is English and Anglaysian tree is England tree. And we're in England, so, sprinkle the juice. Henry turned round and shook the tree over Stinkfly. Stinkfly's eyes opened and smile widened. The place smelled of rancid eggs again. Character Debuts *Henry Istana *Mary Hill *HT-235 (first appearance) OmniMon Debuts *Ben's Infernablast *Henry's Heatblast *Mary's Blitzwolfer *HT-235's Ghostfreak Category:OmniMon Category:Episodes